


Chrysalis

by rissaleigh49



Series: Any Way the Wind Blows [10]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Discovery, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissaleigh49/pseuds/rissaleigh49
Summary: Hades and Persephone discover something new about their oldest daughter.***In celebration of 2800 hits on Wedding Song and 6900 hits on Come Home With Me, please enjoy a teaser for part 3 of the Any Way the Wind Blows series: Is It True?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Any Way the Wind Blows [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590340
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Chrysalis

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness oh my goodness! AHHH I am so so so excited to celebrate such a big milestone with all of you... when I first started writing this series I never thought this would become as popular as it has. I know it isn't perfect but to have so many people view my work and leave such loving and positive compliments on it... I'm in awe, honestly. And a little speechless. 
> 
> To celebrate this lovely occasion, I present a teaser for the next installment after Wedding Song. No plot spoilers, I promise, just some cute character details.
> 
> As of about 3:00, on 5/21, Come Home and Wedding Song are sitting at 3 hits and 1 hit (respectively) shy of the mark I'm celebrating with this little teaser, but I got too excited so we're posting early! Cheers babes <3

She woke up with her back feeling very itchy. Not a scratchy kind of itch though. It kinda burned, like the time she stayed too long in Aunt Hera’s garden. 

She rolled over onto her tummy, thinking that it might help a little. It didn’t, not at all. If anything it felt a little worse. 

She felt her eyes start to sting and her throat get tight. She didn’t know what to do to make the itchy burningness go away.

“Daddy!” She wailed, kicking her little legs and breathing deep to try and keep herself from crying too hard. 

Hades came running into his daughter’s room, Persephone right on his heels with the new baby perched on her hip. “What’s the matter, baby bean?” her daddy asked softly, coming to kneel by her bed. 

She sniffed. “My back is itchy. Too itchy. And I can’t make it stop.”

Hades let out a little chuckle as he pushed her dark purple curls out of her face. “It’s okay, sweetheart. You know I’m always here to help. Do you need me to rub your back for you?”

She smiled at him. Her daddy always made everything better. He placed a hand between her shoulder blades, but both her and her daddy’s eyes opened big and wide after she felt two somethings  _ smooshed _ under her daddy’s warm hand. 

“Sweet girl, can you stand up and let me look at your back? I just want to make sure there isn’t anything on your skin.”

Her brow furrowed, but did as she was told. 

Was there something wrong with her? 

It was so itchy and uncomfortable! 

With a pout she put her hands up so Daddy could help her take off her sleep shirt. She always got stuck on her hair when she did it herself.

* * *

Hades glanced over at his wife who was still standing in the doorway. She looked calm, as she always did whenever  _ he  _ felt the world was going to hell in a handbasket. He was definitely the more nervous parent, whereas she seemed to take everything in stride. He was so afraid something serious was happening with their daughter, but her expression read  _ we’ll figure it out. We always do. We can’t find a solution if we don’t know the problem. _

With a sigh, he helped pull the black sparkly sleep shirt over his daughter’s head, careful not to pull her hair. 

His eyes widened as two silver butterfly wings, neither bigger than a slice of bread, unfolded from the pale skin between his daughter’s shoulders. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all the love and hugs and yogurt (heh, that's an M'Kay/Ice Cold to the Touch/Primordial Lore reference) to my faithful and lovely beta, INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon. 
> 
> You know the drill - I love the kudos and comments and love from y'all.
> 
> xoxo  
> RIssa


End file.
